Fade to the Black
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: Okay, I know I put this up already, and it's not as long as others, but it may be better now, constructive critisism is accepted, flamers can jump off the cliffs of moher
1. Surfacing Memories

Call of souls

Part 1

"Naruto no!" a voice screamed from the darkness " don't die" it called again, but no response. He drifted, drifted into the darkness.

"**You weak child**, **leaving before it is your time**" an evil voice growled in the darkness. "**Very well, where you are going, I shall accompany you!" **the voice shouted out crimson energy shattered through the darkness.

Surfacing memories

What seemed like four years later

It'd been a long time since he came here, a long time since he'd first arrived at the 34th Rukongai district. A katana on his back with nothing else but his name, a pair of shredded orange and black trousers and a tattooed stomach. Four years of hell in this supposed paradise the Shinigami made it out to be.

Naruto gripped his Zanpaktou… or rather his would be Zanpaktou, a katana, his knuckles going white, his eyes emotionless as they had been since he'd gotten there, once again he could hear the voice call out who he was. "**Where have your dreams gone?**" one of the voices said. "**What do you fight for!**" "**Why won't you try find your 'precious ones' yet?"**

These questions tore at Naruto, but he couldn't remember anything.

"How's the dropout? He heard from across the seat he was on, it wasn't an insult, it was a friendly voice. In Shinigami academy, he was known as the lethal dropout.

"Hello Mai, how's it goin?" Naruto said trying to put the effort into greeting his friend.

"The voices taking jabs at you again?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Bingo," was all Naruto could say. He took a look beside him to look at Mai for the first time in the conversation, she was a tall, very tan girl with violet hair, her eyes were sea blue, and a smile that could make anything stop and look twice if it could.

"It's not your fault," she said before she got up to go. "Those guys were going to get hurt either way, you just did it before I did!" she smiled and raised her fist to him. "I've been assigned a squad, told you it'd only take

A few years, and not the entire course!" she said punching the air above her. "I'm now in squad 13 under captain Jushiro Ukitake, would you come and walk me to the barracks?" she fluttered her eye-lashes and made puppy dog eye's at him.

"Sure why not," Naruto said letting out an odd lopsided grin. "not like I have anything better to do."

Soul society

7:43PM

Squad 13 barracks

"Sorry bout the 'shortcut' Naruto, I thought the forest led to here" mai said rubbing the back of her head.

"You still have no sense of direction Mai Shihōin," said shaking his head

"Well, I guess this is it," she said hugging Naruto. "See you as soon as I get off!" Mai nodded her head and walked into the barracks. _yeah _Naruto thought sadly. _Maybe when you get past all the 100 things you'll have to do_, he shook his head sadly. He jumped into a tree and closed his eyes.

He'd been there 3 days, his stomach growled, _Guess it's time to look for something to eat,_ he thought jumping down from his place and running off into a near by forest, hunting for something big enough to fill him. He saw it, a huge boar. With skills he didn't know where came from, he stalked the creature, jumping high into trees whenever it looked behind and tried to catch what made a twig snap, or the leaves rustle. Naruto was directly over it now, he unsheathed his katana slowly and dropped.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the woods alone, sitting by a fire he'd made, tearing chunks from a leg with his feral like canines, he could hear small pads silently pace around the camp.

"If you want some, I'm not gonna be able to finish it all by myself," he let off a smiled seeing a pack of foxes come into the light, he ripped on of the front legs off and skinned it with his katana before throwing it to the foxes boar down and let them nibble and tear into it while the kit's tried to imitate the adult, Naruto let out a rare smile, this was the reason he came out here, he loved the forest, and foxes liked him just as much. The pack's ears went up as a scream sounded towards the edge of the forest, Naruto's ears pricked up and eyes widened as he realised where the scream came from.

"It's all yours, eat up!" he shouted as his footsteps disappeared into the darkness. His instincts told him he was going into the heart of a battle ground, the familiar voice sounded in his head "**Why are you going towards the fight?**" it said. "**could you have finally found someone precious?**" the voice laughed coldly, an image started forming in his head, a effeminate guy about 16 was drifting away'you can only become truly strong if you have someone precious to protect. You will be strong', the voice rang clear in his ears, he smiled his old grin and eyes widened revealing slits where his pupils should have been.

When he got to the compound it looked as if a war had gone on there, another scream sounded,_ hold on Mai, I'm coming_!

He came to a clearing soon after he heard the scream, he saw Mai sitting against a rock, sword facing up towards a monster with a white mask. Shivering wildly, she was clutching her shoulder where what looked to be a Large bite wound. Seeing her in this condition made Naruto's blood boil.

" Hey! Ugly, why not pick on someone with a little more muscle!" he said flexing his arm, the hollow licked it's lips, sensing a rich source or energy emitting from the boy, it slowly stalked around the boy, trying to find a break in defence.

_Okay you stupid voice, if your there, lend me your strength to protect my precious one_! Naruto shouted in his mind.

"**FINALLY**!" The voice roared, pleased to see the one he knew for the first time in years. The ground around Naruto turned blood red, Naruto gripped his zanpaktou and channelled his reatsu, the chakra from the demon fox merging with it, changing it into something different, demonic yet pure. The hollow smashed to the floor under the weight of the pressure, struggling intensely to stand.

"**Wha-what are y-you**?" it stuttered in fear, Naruto unsheathed his katana, and let his reatsu/chakra drop, he swung the blade and called 'fall from the torn heavens, Ellyon(lost/fallen angel)!' a shallow red light came from the blade, as it moulded into it's new form, the guard merged with the blade and stretched down, parallel to the hilt like a dagger, the blade though, turned blood red, and the blade curved in on itself on both sides before head back out, and stretching back to meet each other.

"A fallen angel looking for acceptance," he mumbled, red eyes glowing under his fringe

Mai looked in awe as her friend, the lethal dropout, turned out to be a lethal weapon, Naruto turned to the whimpering hollow and with a quick slash cut straight through the mask of the beast, putting the blade up to his shoulder, he put his hands on the fading mask of the hollow, and whispered 'live in peace friend', with that he turned and ran too Mai eyes full of concern.

"You okay?" he asked emotion registering on his face for the first time ever while he was here.

"You there what is your name?" a voice asked from atop the rock Mai was leaning against.

"With all due respect captain Ukitake, **you** just sat there and **watched** as a member of **YOUR** squad was attacked by a **hollow**, and I'm **not** part of the thirteen court guard, so with as **little** respect as this whole situation calls for… go shove it up your sickly ass!" Naruto said, emphasising all of his points, he insulted one of the fourteen most powerful men in Seireitei. With his piece said, he walked off.

Mai's eyes widened in shock and she stood up immediately and started apologising for Naruto's words, causing said blonde to sigh in exasperation.

She and captain Ukitake started discussing something frantically.

"Hey Naruto!" Mai called out to him.

"Yeah Mai?" Naruto said with warmth, taking mai by surprise.

"Captain Ukitake can arrange for you to go see head commander Yamamoto to become a full fledge soul reaper, how would you feel about that?" Mai smiled seeing his face light up then proceeding to doing a whole line of back flips.

Captain Ukitake leaned "Is he always this, uh, energetic?" he put it as delicately as he could.

"Actually captain," she started smiling. " he's been an emotionless husk since I met him.

Head captain Yamamotos' office

9:AM

"Naruto Uzumaki," head captain Yamamoto began. Naruto sat in a chair in front of him, fidgeting uncomfortably. "You have shown incredible prowess in killing that hollow, yet you failed every single exam in the academy, even summoning your shikai failed, yet you were able to do it with ease when fighting, and on another note, you were never tested for reatsu on account that you never were able to muster even a small amount, but on the accounts of both Mai Shihōin and captain Ukitake, the hollow could barley stand up, so let me experience this flooring spiritual pressure of yours." Yamamoto said smiling clearly thinking this was exaggeration.

Naruto stood up "As you wish sir," with that, the spiritual pressure started to rise, but Naruto was barley focusing, already it was at fourth seat level. "Do you want me to keep goin or?…" Naruto trailed off as Yamamoto nodded his head. Naruto took one deep breath and then the pressure doubled and doubled and doubled again, the room was starting to shake, but Naruto kept going, he put his hands into the ninja way to gather chakra, the pressure rose again, this time it was starting to make the general gain a shinier sheen on his baled head. "Enough," the words finally reached his lips and they were as strong and confident as if it never he'd never felt the pressure. "You may go, on the way out ask my secretary to write you a letter to captain Ukitake," he said walking to the huge balcony in his office. "You may go now".

A pale woman with bluish hair jumped down behind Yamamoto, "Were you trying to intimidate the poor boy, Captain?" she asked as she bowed.

"No, in fact, he made quite the impression on me, it was all his." Yamamoto said not even turning to look at his guest. "Soi fon, test him, see how far his skills go.

Naruto walked into the squad 13 barracks and knocked on captain Ukitake's door. He waited to be invited in but when he got no answer, he walked in, placed the letter on his desk, and walked out. Out of the barracks, and out of the compound, and into the forest he saw the familiar pack of foxes following him, he came to a clearing and saw a girl sitting on a stone, dark indigo hair , she looked up at him revealing a pair of pail lavender eyes with veins bulging around the sides of them, she smiled beautifully. "Found you, Naruto-kun" she smiled, then disappeared… leaving a stunned Naruto in her wake

Okay, I know this is my original story and all, but I decided to redo it, hopefully, this'll do better then it did the last time, of well I hope you enjoy this, hopefully eye's of chaos and order or twilight Shinobi order will be up next, till then. Slan!


	2. The Test

Fade into black

Chapter two

The Test

Konoha

A girl with long indigo hair ran through the hall towards the hokage's tower, a huge grin spreading over her face, in her haste she managed to bump into the hokage's assistant, Shizune.

"Oh, sorry Shizune-San," she managed to blurt out before side stepping her before tripping over her feet.

"I-itai," she mumbled before getting up and knocking on the door. Before hearing a 'come in'.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Tsunade said without looking over the papers she was holding.

" I've found Naruto-kun!" she yelled in glee.

Tsunade immediately threw the paper's aside and gave Hinata his full attention. "What do you mean you found him, he's in Konoha hospital, in that trans the Kyubbi put him in to keep him alive. Not to mention the barrier around him making it where we can't touch him without Youki poisoning." Tsunade state as if Hinata hadn't heard a thousand times before.

Hinata had been working on a new technique doing hand signs and channelling chakra to her eye's and in the air around her. "I'll even show you!" the young Hyuuga heiress said laying a soft hand on Tsunade's. "Meimei Byakugan" she said there was a golden pulse from around her eyes and both went into a trance.

-Forest near squad 13 barracks-

Naruto blinked, that girl look so familiar, who was it, the memory of his death popped into his head, his eye's widened. '_Who was she_?'

"_Naruto no!" a voice screamed from the darkness " don't die" it called again, but no response. He drifted, drifted into the darkness"Naruto no!" a voice screamed, but no response. He drifted, drifted into the darkness._

He fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain, images of the girl came from the depths of his forgotten memory, they surged through his mind, a tidal wave, breaking through flood gates. His danger sense flared through the pain, in reflex's he dodged a blade flying at him. He looked around and glared at all the men in black, arms folded behind their backs, '_Onmitsukidou from squad two, what the hell do they want?_' he thought narrowing his eyes.

"Uzumaki-san, you will come with us," said one of them to his side in a monotone. A shadow of a man in a blank white mask with the kanji 'root' was standing in his shadow, Naruto narrowed his eyes in contempt, he didn't know why, but this guy was severely pissing him off.

"And if I don't?" his reply was them unsheathing there Zanpaktou. "Hmmmm what grim odds," he said shaking his head, and grinned feraly. "Four squads on just little old me? You guys are crazy," he shook his head once more. Reaching down to his hip, he now kept his Zanpaktou across his back, left shoulder to right hip. "Aki yori za zutazuta ten(fall from the torn heavens. For those of you who couldn't remember from last chapter), ELLYON!" he roared, flaring his Reiatsu as the blade morphed into it's shikai form. He gripped it in reverse and blocked the first kick with his elbow dislocating the mans kneecap and slicing into the mans thigh, before jumping away and parrying a downward slash and shooting his arm out, the bladed guard catching the mans jugular before the rest of the blade sliced through his head though his neck, severing the trachea and damaging part of the spinal cord. Landing he stabbed back fast and in satisfaction, a slicking noise, he twisted Ellyon in hand and got a pain filled scream. Bringing both hands behind his back he took Ellyon in both hands and began to use it like a mace, bludgeoning any of the special ops that got in his range.

"Stop," suddenly the stealth force all jumped back. Naruto turned to see a small woman in a captains haori, black hair tied in two long braids, a yellow obi tied around her waist. Her grey eyes eyeing him dangerously. "They've completed their mission, now would you awfully mind taking your Zanpaktou out of my mans stomach?" she asked/subtly demanded.

Naruto, who had shifted Ellyon and ultimately the Onmitsukidou to the ground shortly after he heard the 'stop' and was leaning on the hilt.

"Perhaps," Naruto began. "You can tell me why your men attacked me in the middle of a very enlightening period for me? Soi fon Taicho," he leaned down making his blade slide further into his victim, causing him to whimper in pain. Soi fon narrowed her eyes at this.

"Sotaicho's orders, he wanted me to test you, now Let. Him. Go," she said inching her hand to her own Zanpaktou.

"Yes Taicho," he swiftly pulled Ellyon out. Knelling down by him, he held Ellyon parallel to the stealth ops mans body. "Ellyon : Chishio herusu," in a flash of red, all the blood that had been pooling around his body, rapidly began to recede back into his body and his wound began to close. He walked over to the other members who were bleeding out and repeated the process with them. Wiping sweat off his brow, he grinned at Soi fon. "I wouldn't recommend it sending these three on missions anytime soon, the affected area's might be tender for a while."

"I'll keep that in mind Uzumaki," she turned and Shunpo'd away. Quickly followed by her Onmitsukidou.

Naruto blinked and realised something. "Wait you never told me if I passed!" he shouted out to everyone and no' one. Mostly no' one since there was no' one there.

Naruto was walking along the streets of Seireitei arms behind his head, walking with his eyes closed, but managing not to walk into anything. A trait that has gotten many bets won for him. He was currently thinking of the girl he'd seen in the woods, he could remember seeing her as a young woman, fighting against a boy with eyes like hers, he could remember talking to her, he could even remember her _dancing_ on _water _…_ Naked_! But he couldn't even remember her bloody Name!

"Gah. Who the hell was she?" he shouted pulling at his hair.

"Who was who?" he head a _clearly_ feminine voice ask from behind him. Turning slowly he saw one of the most sought after and voluptuous women in all of soul society. Rangiku Matsumoto.

She crossed her arms under her impressive bust accentuating it, and fully aware he was staring at them. "Well, who was who?" she asked. What she got however….

"Homina,Homina,Homina,Homina,Homina,Homina,Homina,Homina,HominaHomina,Homina,Homina,Homina… one second," here Naruto slapped himself across the face twice and shook his head to get the cobwebs out. "Sorry bout that Rangiku-Fukutaicho my mind seemed to shut down for a moment, I hope you don't consider me a pervert, _just yet_," he said grinning, though she picked up on the emphasise on the 'just yet' line.

"I'm sorry, who exactly are you?" she asked, her tone midway between amused and impressed. Amused he slapped himself to get his mind out of the gutter, and impressed it took him so little time to do it.

"Oh my bad, Uzumaki Naruto, no rank or squad as of yet," he said shrugging nonchalantly at the last part.

"You still haven't answered my question yet," she started walking and looked behind at him. "If your going to be walking back there, keep your eyes on my back, and not my ass," she smirked when she saw a line of blood run down his nose. He quickly caught up and walked up on her left and beside her.

"I saw this girl in the forest earlier today, but the thing is, I remember her from my life, or at least parts," he mumbled the last part but Rangiku caught it.

"What do you mean? Your like nineteen right? You should be able to remember with ease," she said tapping her chin.

"I should, but I don't, but since last night, when and a bit before I unlocked Ellyon," he pats Ellyon's hilt. "bits have been coming back to me,"

"Like?" she asked smiling.

"Uh tournaments, her fighting a really big bee, and her…" he trailed off blushing.

"'Her'," she pressed.

"…Dancing on water…naked," his cheeks were solid red now.

"Was she any comparison to these?" she asked pushing her breasts up and letting them bounce down.

"Rangiku-Fukutaicho, I don't think anyone can match your FF cups," he grinned.

She pouted childishly while crossing her arms under her breast again. "They're a solid G cup I'll have you know," she leaned in close. "Wanna close up," she whispered in his ear.

He was blushing like a madman. "Hell yes, but I don't want to risk being a pervert and ruining my first impression. Maybe when we know each other better, you'll let me do more then look," he grinned.

With her left hand she patted his crotch, eyebrows raising and eyes widening, before she grinned lecherously. She smirked and winked at Naruto. "You can take that as a yes. Catch you later Uzumaki-kun," she smiled at his beat red face.

It took Naruto a few minutes to catch up to what had happened, but he got there. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he shouted, fully intent on pulling his hair out, but none would give. "*sigh* Where now, I'm sure Yama-jiji isn't done finding me a squad yet…I wonder if the fourth squad has any remedies for amnesia," he looked in the way he was supposed to go and started roof hopping towards his destination.

"Come on you fourth division punk, show us what you got!" he heard a rough voice a way to his left. And the distinctive thump of a fist hitting a chest. He internally groaned.

'_Whoever made it so I really can't ignore this shit, I'm gonna kick it's ass in the future._' he roof hopped towards the disturbance, seeing two meatheads from the eleventh division messing with a mousey guy. He had black hair and small blue eyes. He was probably a fourth division member, seeing the pack on his back, he shook his head. '_Screw probably, he's one of them alright._' he hopped down, leaning against the wall and waited for the meatheads to notice him, when they didn't he rolled his eyes and clapped his hands.

"Alright muscle heads break it up," he said walk in between them and shoving them apart. Kneeling down on one knee, he helped the boy up. "You okay man?"

"Who the hell are you?" no answer, the blond guy just kept talking with their '_pal_'. "Hey I'm talking to you!" still, no answer, he grabbed the blonds shoulder and pulled back, but was rewarded with an elbow digging into his gut.

"Well, Yondaime Kangohei-san(fourth medic) allow me to give a brief lecture on the 'art of ass kicking'. When fighting someone taller then you," he paused here, spinning around and giving the nearest meathead a back knuckle to the cheek. "Don't try to kick straight to the head," he sweep kicked the meathead and blade kicked the man's head on the way down. "bring his head straight to your foot," he turned to the other meat head who had his Zanpaktou unsheathed the man was a behemoth standing at 7'3 and bulky as a tank. "Secondly, give me the biggest guy in the world," he dodged the meat heads sloppy slash and blade kicked the side of the man's knee, causing a sickening 'crunch' sound. The man fell like a lead weight Howling in pain. Naruto then hit a solid punch to the man's temple knocking him out cold. "You smash his knee, he'll drop like a stone."

"Whoa, where'd you learn to fight like the uhhh." he started looking for a indication of squad.

"Uzumaki Naruto, no rank or squad as of yet I'm afraid," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "And honestly, I can't remember, it's ingrained in me. And you are, my mousey young friend?" he asked.

The boys eyes widened before he bowed down low. "Yamada Hanatoro, seventh seat of squad four, thank you for helping me out back there." he felt his collar tugged and he shot up with it, he saw Naruto holding the collar a dull look in his eyes.

"Don't bow so low, when you do, you're a model for a knee in the face, or any other number of strikes to happen," he corrected. Letting go of the collar. He sighed at the frightened look the boy had. "Come on Hanatoro, I've got some business at fourth division and you can do it if ya wanna pay me back," he said Hanataro smiled slightly at that and nodded.

-Squad four barracks _ room 518-

We currently find Naruto sitting on an examination table, in only his hakama pants, Ellyon leaning against his shoulder. When a female nurse came in to check if Hanataro needed anything, one look at Naruto's chest and she was drooling, staring at the intricate tattoo on his stomach (you all know which). Hanataro had to literally shove her out of the room before he could begin, as soon as she was gone, he was purely business

He began questioning Naruto about his amnesia and running medical kido after medical kido.

"Any physical symptoms?" he asked. "Muscle atrophy, or random coughing fits?" a shake of the head was his answer.

"Well doc, do I get a clean bill of health?" he asked, thermometer still in his mouth.

"Hmmmn, other then the insane reishi levels and the weird draw of it from your tattoo, I can't find anything wrong with you," he said writing some notes down on a clip board.

"Then why is he here, Hanataro-kun?" a kind motherly voice asked, both turned to see Unohana Retsu, her long black braided hair placed in front, her face set in a kind smile.

"S'been awhile since my last check up, so after helping Hanataro here from some eleventh squad muscle heads, he agreed to give me said check up in return," Naruto said smiling.

"Oh, you must be Uzumaki Naruto-kun, Soi fon Taicho left a few of her Onmitsukidou her for an inspection, one had a slight case of brain damage, but we managed to patch that up in any case, and the two eleventh squad members both treated for concussions, one for a dislocated kneecap," Naruto chuckled weakly rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Either way I must be going, there is a captains meeting for me to attend, excuse me," she bowed lightly to them and made her exit.

"And that's how you bow," he said. Naruto then looked at the door and back to Hanataro. "You are one lucky bastard, you know that?" he said a smile gracing his whickered jaw.

"Why," he asked, taking it the wrong way.

"I'll tell you why. In your squad you've got to of the biggest breasted women in soul society. Sixth place Unohana-Taicho and fifth place and Kotetsu-Fukutaicho," he said grinning.

"Oh… yeah…lucky me," he said with no enthusiasm. Naruto just set Ellyon over his shoulder, picked up his top and grabbed dragged Hanataro by the collar. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" he shouted as Naruto dragged him down the halls of the Squad four barracks ignoring the girls with hearts in their eyes.

"To do one of three things. Numero uno: train you so hard you die of exhaustion," Hanataro blanched at this. If that was what naruto did to get those muscles, exercise be damned. "Second: get you laid. Or thirdly: get you smashed. Now are you going to walk, or am I gonna have to drag you all the way out here?" Hanataro got up, and walked on his own legs.

"So what are we going to do Uzum-" He was cut off by Naruto glaring at him.

"It's Naruto, I honestly can't stand friends using Uzumaki."

"Uhhh, alright, Naruto-san, what are we doing?" he asked hoping it wasn't the first or second thing, and marginally hoping it wouldn't be the third, which could lead him back to the second.

"I'll be teaching you how to kick ass," he said grinning.

'_Why do I get the feeling he wasn't kidding about the train me into exhaustion?_'

The two walked into the woods, completely unaware of the chocolate brown and golden rimmed lavender eyes following them.

-Captain meeting room-

Within these halls, the captains were discussing different topics within the squads, suddenly Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground earning the focus of all the captains.

"Soi fon-Taicho, your thoughts on young Uzumaki," the So-Taicho said in a commanding voice.

The captain of squad two stepped forward, but was silent for a moment, deciding which words would be best. "Uzumaki is…a complexity in himself. Outside of battle, he acts like an idiot, completely chummy, and the has the odd brood. But when the first sign of any real threat comes on, it's like flipping a light switch. He goes to cold, calculating and ruthless. From all accounts he is a natural born fighter, and according to the account of Rangiku-Fukutaicho, quite charming. I had my Onmitsukidou trail him afterwards, he took down two of your *nods towards Kenpachi* muscle bound grotesque unarmed quite easily. I will now let Unohana-Taicho take the floor to explain the injuries he inflicted," she finished nodding towards Retsu.

Retsu stepped forward. "When Soi fon-Taicho dropped Onmitsukidou and asked me to run an advanced check up on them, I found something incredibly interesting, each blade wound would have had them dead in 3 minutes or less," she paused here and looked over her fellow captains.

Yamamoto was running a hand through his beard.

Soi fon looked blank, but if one looked close, you could see the respect in those grey eyes of hers.

Gin had that insufferable smirk on his mug.

Aizen had a had a frown adorning his face.

Byakuya had his face in the 'I'm royalty so I'm better then you' face.

You couldn't tell what kookaburra was thinking or his expression because of the mask.

Shunsui cocked an eyebrow, as if in disbelief.

Tousen had a frown matching Aizen's.

Toshiro had also raised an eyebrow, he had heard Rangiku go on and on about Uzumaki.

Kenpachi had an insane grin on his features.

Mayuri also had a insane grin, only his was of the mad scientist, instead of the blade happy nut beside him.

And sadly Jushiro wasn't able to make it due to his condition.

Unohana sighed, but continued. "His first victim tried to throw a kick at him, my guess, his injuries were a broken kneecap and a slicked femur. The second victims throat was sliced open, clean, simple and effective. And last one was stabbed through the stomach, and used as a mace. Soi fon reported about a strange healing ability from his sword," she finished. Yamamoto nodded to her but when she did not step back, he allowed her to keep the floor. "So-Taicho, if you'd allow me, I'd like to make a branch of the fourth division such as squad two's Onmitsukidou, with Uzumaki heading it," she nodded and stepped back.

Yamamoto thought about it for several moments, "My answer is…"

-Done-

Well what did you guys think, tell me what ya think of it, and I guess I'll see you next time. Slan, oh and REVIEW!


	3. Face to Face

Alright, sorry about the spelling mistakes towards the end I'll make sure to not make the same mistake here. So anyway, on with the story, oh and I want you to all give a huge thanks to Nothing Knight, she's going to co author some of my stories.

Fade into black

Chapter 3

Face to Face

Naruto whiped sweat of his brow. '_That was one hell of a workout._' he thought looking over to Hanataro, chuckling seeing him twitching on the ground. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?"

With a visible effort Hanataro lifted his head up and glared at Naruto, which was funny, because he had the anger capabilities of a mouse.

"Not that bad?" he asked incredulously. He laid his head back on the ground with an audible 'thump'. "If that wasn't bad, I'd hate to see a challenging work out would be."

"Ah come off it, you did pretty good, I give you a week before you start catching the female populous's attention. Then we'll work on getting you plastered, then we'll see about the laid bit," he said grinning as he saw Hanataro go pale. Chuckling, he got beside him got down next to him, hands behind his head. They just laid there in silence.

"Naruto-san?" Hanataro suddenly popped his head up.

"Whadda'ya need Hanataro?"

"I was just wondering, why you helped me earlier on, I mean besides the check up," Hanataro asked nervously dancing around the question.

"To be honest, I just can't stand bullies, they just rub me the wrong way," he said boredly.

"Naruto-san?"

"Yes, Hanataro?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Did you mean what you said," the mousey medic paused here. "About me being your friend?"

Naruto propped himself up on his elbow looking at him oddly. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's just," he paused here, trying to find the right words, "It's just that from the things I know from how strong you are, you should be arrogant and hot tempered. A jock by all means, and me," he paused laughing weakly. "I'm the preverbal weakling, why is it your soooooo…" he trailed off.

Naruto laid back down, bringing up one hand and counting off reasons. "Cool? Charismatic? Hunky? Happy-Go-Lucky? The very Embodiment of Awesomeness?" he listed out, saying the last one in a sage like voice. "Meh, no idea," he finished childishly.

Hanataro just laughed, and turned his head to Naruto. He was just looking at the sunset, hands behind his head, a small smile adorning his whiskered face, his cerulean eyes sparkling joyfully in fading light of the sun.

"I better get you back to your barracks, Unohana-Taicho may be in the biggest breast charts, but she also has one scary temper," he said standing up, wrapping one of Hanataro's arms round his shoulder and getting up, pulling the limp wiry form of Hanataro with him before walking slowly in the direction of the squad four barracks."**It seems you are returning back to normal,**" he heard Ellyon's voice chime in '_What are you talking about Ellyon? I AM normal._'"**Come now, you think you are whole now? You are still but a shadow of your former self,**" he heard the sword embodied angel jab."**Listen to the Crow, Boy.**" a deep malicious voice boomed within his head. Images of a dimly lit hall lined with water flashed into his minds eye, a gate with the kanji for seal in the centre of it two bloody red eyes staring out from its shadowed interior.

Before he could delve further into the memory his instincts came into play, something wasn't right here. Pulling Hanataro under his arm he started sprinting before down the paths of Seireitei at break neck pace, before taking to the roofs near Shunpo speed.

"N-Naruto-san, why are you running?" Hanataro screamed before squealing as Naruto crossed a particularly large drop. Turning around he dropped him unceremoniously behind him before drawing Ellyon and holding him in reverse guard, his eyes monitoring the gap and the other side."Shhh," he shushed before closing his eyes and opening his senses to the sounds of Seireitei. Hanataro was breathing irregularly, a sign that he was excessively nervous. He could hear light, almost imperceptible footfalls closing in on them, two figures appeared across from them. Both girls, one familiar, she was wearing blue calf length trousers, black heels, a grey Gi revealing a bust on equal with Rangiku-Fukutaicho, a green jacket over that. chocolate brown eyes, blond hair pulled into two pigtails and a blue jewel in the centre of her forehead. The other he knew straight away.

"I-I-its you," he said pointing a shaky finger before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Clutching Ellyon tightly, he lunged the gap almost instantly, Ellyon's blade biting into the indigo haired girls neck, blood drawing. "Who the fuck are you," he growled, his eyes dark and metallic.

The indigo haired girls eyes widened in shock. "N-N-Naruto-kun, d-don't you remember me?" she asked in a frightened tone.

Memories bombarded everywhere in his mind, but he forced them back with a grunt. "If I knew who the hell you were, Ellyon wouldn't be getting friendly with you, would he?" he asked menacingly, Ellyon digging further into her pale neck."Naruto! Stop this madness!" the blond one said lunging with her fist raised, only to pass through him before she could hit him. Images of the woman now filled his mind, her leaning over him on a grassy field, her working in a hospital, her in an all too familiar office, them at a foot shack, her wearing the white and red robes with the conical hat."Who are you two, I won't ask again," he finished coldly.

The blond saw the glint in his eye, and brought her hands up in a placating manner. "Easy Naruto-kun, easy, I'm Tsunade Senju, the young woman you have at "Ellyon's" embrace is Hinata Hyuuga, do you remember us at all?"Naruto's eyes scrunched, before he dropped to his knees clutching his head. Tsunade was about to run to him, but Hanataro jumped in, his katana held shakily."Not another step Senju-san," he said timidly, his sword arm shaking violently. Tsunade's hands stayed held up. Sheathing his Zanpaktou, and activated a medical Kido, there was a small, part of his brain, with an abnormally large amount of electricity running through it."H-his brain is producing more electricity then it should. Why?" he muttered to himself. To his surprise, Tsunade answered him.

"It's a rare case for people suffering sever amnesia, their brain tries to force too many memories to the surface, it over compensates, causing the brains natural electric impulses to expand rapidly. The resulting increase causes extreme pain, sometimes resulting in extreme debilitation," she finished softly.

"Is there any way to relieve the charge?" Hanataro asked determinedly.

Tsunade smiled lightly despite the situation. Ah, to be a young and inexperienced medic again. Do you carry soup, needles or senbon and a headrest?" she asked. Hanataro reached into his squad four pack and pulled out the items dutifully. "Alright then, first: rub one side of the senbon on the soap, this will magnetise it," she paused, watching him rub the entire point of the senbon around the soap. He looked up at her when he was done. "Next, you place his head on the headrest." she watched in amusement as the boy tried to get a ridged Naruto onto the ground, it was quite the task. Finally he got Naruto steady. "Now, make sure his head doesn't move for this, even a twitch is dangerous. Get the senbon and slide it _carefully _into the brain stem, the other into the earth." she watched him do it once more seeing his fingers twitching from the electricity. "Pull out now," she intoned quietly.

Hanataro pulled the senbon out into the ground. Naruto's eyes opened tiredly before grinning weakly. "Hey Baa-chan, Hinata-chan?" he called out the golden rimmed girl.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked timidly, rubbing her sore neck gingerly.

"Sorry for bugging out on you. You do stupid things when you can't remember something. Urrrg, I think it's lights out time, night Baa-chan, Hinata-chan, Hanataro," and with that he was out like a light.

Hanataro looked back to the two women who were formally behind him, were not there anymore, sweat dropping, he sat by a wall resting his elbows on his knees. '_Life is certainly interesting with you, Naruto-san, I can honestly say after a day of knowing you, that this may be an interesting,_' the wiry boy thought idly before, sleep took his eyes.

-Hokage's office-Tsunade shook her head to clear the dizziness she felt from Hinata's jutsu. "Whow, Hinata, that was just…whow. Where did you learn that?" Tsunade questioned, eagerly awaiting the heiresses answer. Hinata was shaking slightly from exhaustion, her eyes drooping."I-I-it was th-he level two of the Byakugan. It's condition for activating was losing a loved one…supposedly," she said softly, slightly unsure.

"Supposedly?"

"No idea," Hinata let loose a monstrous yawn. "I t-t-think I'll call it a night, Tsunade-sama," she said tiredly."Very well Hinata, dismissed," as soon as she was gone, she pulled out a bottle of sake and chugged it down in one go. One thing came to her mind. "I'm getting too old for this shit.-Mindscape-"**So our host has his memories back I take it,**" the malicious voice chimed from the darkness."**He does,**" Ellyon's voice sounded.

"**What will he do now I wonder, it is so humours to see him back to his original self again,**" a set of gleaming teeth shone through the gate."**He can never be his original self again. Not after what will come,**" Ellyon said cryptically.

"**What do you mean by that, Crow?**" the malicious narrowed it's red eyes at Ellyon."**Wait and see Fox, wait and see…**"-Done-sorry bout this being short, but until the "entry arc" it'll be like that, give me suggestions on where you want Naruto to be, a side branch of squad four, or a free lance Shinigami without a division like Ichigo, give me your opinions about the entire thing, I want to know what my readers think. And because of school, Christmas shopping homework and study, I can't get on nearly as much as I want to, anyway, _Al_most merry Christmas and my next story will have an omake in it, Slan!


End file.
